Encyclopedia E
by PeppermintLights
Summary: When Magnus gets dragged to the library by Alec, he's immediately bored but finds a way to have fun ;)


**Hey guys, this is my one of my first fanfictions so constructive criticism would be appreciated. I know it's kinda short but i think i did pretty o.k. for a newbie.**

**Reviews are lovely.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Or Alec. Or Magnus, no matter how many 11:11 wishes i use.**

* * *

Magnus looked up from pulling on a loose strand of white thread coming from the hem of his translucent black t-shirt when he heard Alec sigh for the third time. "No luck?" He asked, smiling inwardly. It might sound a bit cliché, but Alexander Lightwood was absolutely adorable when he got frustrated. Little lines appeared on his forehead and his attitude always made his bright blue eyes seem darker. A delicate shade of pink coloured his pale cheeks and neck. Alec leaned back against the legs of the couch with an exasperated noise and buried his face in Magnus's shoulder. They were at the library looking for books that had anything to do with electricity, another one of Hodge's useless projects he forced the Lightwoods to do.

"Nothing," Alec groaned, looking up at Magnus and smiling despite his bad mood. He looked so out of place at this dusty old library, with his sparkling hair and tight-fitting skinny jeans. Black combat boots wound their way up to just below the knee and silver chains with dog tags hung around his neck at all different lengths. "_Magnus_," He whined, glancing down at the book on his lap. He was only on page three. "What have you even been doing this whole time?"

Magnus snorted and looked over at Alec. "Not reading," He muttered with a smirk.

"If you're not even going to help me then why'd you come with?" Alec huffed, crossing his arms and standing up stiffly to go look for another book.

"Because _you_ made me," Magnus replied, getting up to follow Alec along the rows of ancient encyclopedias.

Alec felt his cheeks grow warm and turned away from Magnus's cat eyes before he said something stupid. Like the truth. He focused his attention back to finding that stupid book, hurrying along the aisles.

"_Why_ you dragged me with you, though, is a better question," Magnus went on, a wry smile creeping on his face. "See, at first I thought it was because you needed help with this ridiculous project, like you said you did," Magnus said. Alec stared pointedly ahead, not saying anything.

"But we both know that I'm not the strongest reader and that my attention span disappeared long ago." Magnus countered.

"E,e,e,e,e," Alec muttered, running a pale finger along the dusty spines of books and doing his best to ignore Magnus. All he needed was the encyclopedia labeled "e".

"So, my question is, why did you wake me at nine in the morning just to lounge around and flip through books?" Magnus said softly, wrapping his long fingers around Alec's wrist to pull him closer and sending shocks all up his arm.

_Because I know just how much you love looking through smelly encyclopedias covered in dust_, he wanted to reply sarcastically and keep searching for Encyclopedia "E". Instead, he let himself become entranced by Magnus's cat eyes and how close they were. Close enough that Alec could see the flecks of gold in his light green eyes, close enough that he could taste his peppermint breath without even touching it. He ended up quietly stuttering something like "Because..uh...'cause...yeah...'ya know?" with a nervous laugh that faded as soon as it started. He could feel his cheeks growing hot and felt Magnus's other hand intertwine with his. The warlock laughed quietly and leaned down to press his lips softly against Alec's collarbone, sending sparks of warmth up his neck. Alec leaned his head back subconsciously, exposing more of his throat to Magnus. "Didn't quite catch that.." Magnus murmured, linking his index finger in one of Alec's belt loops and drawing him closer. Alec could feel Magnus's hot breath on his neck. He closed his eyes and let a shiver run down his spine, trying to think of anything that might distract himself from the current situation. Magnus pushed him against the shelf with little force and trailed his tongue lightly across Alec's jaw bone, looking up at his blue eyes.

_deep breathes, deep breathes_, Alec repeated in his mind. _Just look anywhere but this incredibly talented warlock currently seducing you,_ he thought, _just look- "_Oh, look!" He said breathlessly, his voice coming out an octave higher than he ment it to be. He slid his fingers out of Magnus's, tasting regret the moment he had. "There's that book I was looking for," His words came out jumbled and smashed together. He made a wild grab for Encyclopedia E and bolted back to their spot by the couch, running a wild hand through his hair and sitting down gingerly on one of the old cushions.

A few moments later, Magnus sat down on the other end of the couch, looking a bit smug. It took strength to pull away like that, and he could only imagine what would happen if Alec used all that strength for the opposite reasons he used it for now...

It's not that he didn't like Magnus, because oh, he did. Alec loved the way Magnus could think of the right things to say in any situation, no matter how awkward. He loved the way he threw his head back to laugh and his spiky locks of hair would brush up against his neck gently. He just didn't want to become one of Magnus's forgotten boyfriends.

Magnus glanced up before reaching over to retrieve his book (still only on page three) from the floor and saw that Alec was already flipped open to a random page and was apparently deep in thought, judging by the glazed-over expression in his eyes. The way his hair fell in his eyes, Magnus doubted he was really reading. Alec usually kept his hair out of his eyes when he read.

Magnus was considering Alec's reaction if he were to bite his earlobe when he realized he was staring. He didn't even bother looking down. If only he could get close enough to slide that small section of skin between his teeth and bite ever so softly, he knew it would please Alec beyond measure. It's one of the few secret parts of the body the barely ever gets touched, especially for someone who lives their life in an old musty library. Just one little nip is all it would take.

Without warning, Magnus pounced.

At first Alec was too stunned to push Magnus off him, and shortly after lost the ability to do anything but pull him closer. He gasped softly when Magnus's teeth met his skin and shuddered, no longer able to breathe normally. Air escaped his mouth in the form of a whine when the warlock pulled away briefly. Magnus snickered at his reaction and leaned down to place his lips at the base of his neck, sucking softly. He looked up through his lashes to see that Alec's pupils were dilating, eyelids half-closed. His lips parted slightly when Magnus bit his skin and sent pleasant shivers up his spine.

He made a low sound in the back of his throat before finally pressing his mouth to Alec's soft lips, teasing his mouth open farther with the tip of his tongue. Magnus tasted like peppermint, not just minty but sweet at the same time. His tongue traveled from Alec's mouth to the little indentation between his mouth and nose, spreading warmth throughout his whole body. Alec became very aware that _he_ was, indeed, making those odd little sounds that filled the quiet room.

"Magnus-Magnus what if people-" Alec started, pulling away.

"Nobody's in here but us," He murmured against Alec's cheek. Magnus became vaguely aware that he was shaking.

Alec swallowed and took and unsteady breath. "You're sure?" He mumbled, touching Magnus's cheekbone with the tips of his fingers and bringing him closer.

Magnus took a deep breathe and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Alec's and tried to ease the shakiness of his usually capable hands. He raised his right hand and snapped, feeling for any sign of human life in this room or the next, but the closest was the sleeping librarian on the floor above them. "Positive," He said, kissing Alec without any pressure. Just a light touch to the lips.

Alec whimpered into Magnus and pressed against him harder, biting his lower lip and sliding his knee between his legs. Magnus let out a low moan and lifted Alec's sweater up just enough to expose his hipbones and the pale strip of skin above. "May I?" He murmured, trailing his tongue along Alec's jawbone and lingering at the earlobe for only a moment to close his mouth around it and suck. _hard._ He smirked when he felt Alec yank sharply on his hair and groan against Magnus's temple.

"Please do," Alec growled and reached down to find the hem of Magnus's shirt, yanking it up.

Silver necklaces glinted against Magnus's caramel skin as he sat back slightly and observed all of the scars Alec had scattered on his chest either from runes or previous battles. Alec felt his cheeks grow hot and all of a sudden he wished for his sweater back.

Magnus's eyes flickered over to Alec's piercing blue ones and saw that he was blushing and looking away, his hands closed into fists. "Alec," He said softly, pushing his body against his and brushing his cheek with the back of his hand. Alec didn't say anything, just flinched slightly and kept his eyes carefully away from Magnus's. "Alexander," Magnus repeated, leaning his head down to kiss the tip of his nose. "Listen to me," He murmured, tracing Alec's swollen lips with his tongue. "They. Are. Sexy." He said in-between kisses.

Alec felt his mouth twitch up at one corner and couldn't help the feeling of relief that flowed through him. As if to prove his point, Magnus picked a rune scar that started at the hollow of his neck and swirled to a point at the center of his chest to trace with his tongue, his silver chains and dog tags tickling his stomach. He looked up at Alec through his lashes and grinned wickedly, sliding his tongue over to his nipple and grazing it with his teeth.

Alec felt his head lean back as an ungodly sound escaped his lips. He reached down to twist his finger around one of the many silver necklaces, pulling Magnus closer and pushing his hips against the warlock's. Magnus let out a low whine as Alec slid his tongue against his.

"Magnus," Alec groaned into him, glancing up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Magnus- I have to go-" He mumbled, but showed no other signs of stopping.

"If you wish to do this again then you will. Not. Stop. Now." Magnus growled, biting Alec's lower lip and pushing his chest against him.

"Hodge is going to kill me," He said against Magnus's neck, biting a piece of skin softly.

"So be it," Magnus sighed, tracing patterns on Alec's chest.

"_Magnus_," Alec mumbled, sucking on a small piece of skin along the bottom of his jaw bone. He glanced at the clock again. "Fuck," He muttered, clenching his fists in Magnus's hair.

"Fuck," Magnus whispered in agreement, licking the tip of Alec's nose playfully. "You are _so_ paying for this next time," he whispered. With one final bite on the lip, Magnus sat up roughly and allowed Alec to do the same.

Alec got up and jerked his sweater over his head before Magnus yanked him back into his lap and forced his tongue between his lips. "Magnus," He whimpered breathlessly, pushing him against the back of the couch. "I-really have to-"

"Alexander," Magnus purred against his collarbone. "Are you busy Friday?" He said, biting the sensitive skin right behind the ear gently.

Alec tried to concentrate- _Friday, Friday, Friday,-_ but couldn't with Magnus doing _that_ right _there_ and _oh_- was he making those sounds? "No-," Alec managed to get out. "Not anymore."

"Good," Magnus growled, pushing his bare chest against Alec. "Hodge better be worth it,"

"Mmm," Alec hummed in agreement, trailing his tongue along the edge of Magnus's collarbone where it met with his shoulder. He placed his lips against the little indention and sucked hard enough to leave a mark."Lightwoods.." Magnus mumbled against Alec, "Always have to have the final word..."

**The End**

* * *

**So how was it? Please please please leave a review and tell me whatchya think! Bye, lovelies, thanks for reading to the end!**

** ~peppermint lights**


End file.
